Lokatah Voxneer
Lokatah '''Valene Voxneer is the dictator of Aeria known for her ruthless and aggressive attitude. Personality *Alignment: CHAOTIC EVIL -- Fears/Weaknesses : ------- Appearance Physical looks like hair, skin, height, weight, etc. clothing choices, posture, etc. are also another good thing to add. Backstory Loka's childhood was great compared to the rest of the people of Aeria. She lived in a wealthy, high class area which was noted for housing many government officials and people of importance. Both her mother and father held a high position: her father being a general and her mother being a member of the current government party. Loka's interest in politics came at a young age after being inspired (and partially encouraged) by her parents to pursue a career involving the government. But it was at the age of 14 where Lokatah's life took a turn for the worst. After a disastrous terrorist attack that led to the death of many government officials, Loka's father was blamed (based on rumours) for neglecting to take charge and prevent the attack. He was wrongly accused and executed as a result. Another false accusation directed at her mother led to her being executed as well. Now with a burning hatred for the current government, Loka swore revenge for her parents death. Lokatah was raised by a distant (but also wealthy) cousin who also held a position in the government. She enrolled into law school and began to pursue her goal as Aeria's next leader. Years later, and fresh out of law school, she landed a position as a secretary in the government headquarters, the Aeria Skybuilding. But soon her sharp wit and visionary ideas caught the attention of the officials, and it began her quick ascent to higher positions. Finally, at the age of 28, she was vice-president of Aeria. Unknown to the dictator, she was still plotting vengeance on what he had done to her parents, and one day, in secrecy, she murdered him in cold-blood. Now with full control of Aeria, she began to change it to the way she had always envisioned it. Ongoing Story Aeria began to become a place of fear and paranoia soon after Lokatah took over. Every wrong action you did could land you in trouble with the government and wind you and your family jailed or executed. In the short time she had become the dictator, a rebel group formed, the Freedom Fighters, that was not in favour of her cruel ways and looked to bring Aeria into a place of peace. Lokatah deployed a special force, called the 'Threshers' that was made up of an elite team of robotic soldiers and demonic canine beasts called BioHounds. The Threshers were in charge of patrolling the streets and killing anyone believed to be part of the rebel group as well as stopping rebel attacks on the government. Anyone who ended up crossing paths with her would often mysteriously disappear. Rumours of execution and cannibalism surfaced but it was kept hushed by the threat of the Threshers. Death -- Abilities Strengths and weaknesses in combat. Attacks These are special attacks your character can do. *NAME''': Attack description of what happens. Relationships Descibe their relationships with the character they've encountered. (eg. positive relationship, friendship etc.) CHARACTER : ///INFO/// CHARACTER Development : ///INFO/// Trivia * Category:Aeria Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans